


Anticipated Allies

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Characters - Friendship, Characters - Good use of minor character(s), Characters - Strongly in character, General, Subjects - Politics, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Well-handled dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn gets a report on the new Captain in Gondor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipated Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Anticipated Allies**

**Mar'isu** \- 3/23/2007

  

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, sat in a private parlor in the Prancing Pony, listening to the reports of the latest group of Dunedain to return from terms of duty in the south.

"How fares the House of the Steward?" he asked when all that was necessary had been said."The younger son, Faramir, should be full grown by now."

Amandil nodded."I had the pleasure, if you could call it that, of serving in the court until it was revealed that I hailed from the north." Halfhearted smiles circled the room.They had all felt the growing hostility of Gondor's lords for their northern kin.Amandil continued, "I was in attendance when Faramir swore his oath."The relatively young ranger shook his head."I have never seen such a focused young man.He is like you, my Lord, with eyes that will see through lies before they are even spoken."Aragorn acknowledged the praise.

Galantar took up the tale."I was not within the Hall, but I saw the rejoicing throughout the city, and none was louder in his praise than Captain Boromir."The older Ranger smiled to remember."All the officers together welcomed our new peer that night, and a friendlier man I could not ask for.Did I not know what elves truly look like, almost I would say he is one of them he was so merry.He will make a formidable adversary and an invaluable ally."

Amandil grunted."Aye."The ranger raised his tankard."To the Steward's sons, may they live to see their King return" he toasted with a significant look to his Chieftain.All the Dunedain echoed his toast.

Aragorn lowered his mug, somewhat chagrined at being reminded of his heritage here in a town that had ever been a refuge from such thoughts."So you believe that the sons will be more apt to accept me than their father?" he asked.

Galantar nodded."Very much so, my Lord.Aragorn, know this.Should you win Boromir's respect, you will have Gondor's love, but should you win Faramir's love, you will have her soul."


End file.
